One shot requests
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: read first chapter for conditions... and review if you want one! :D
1. Request and conditions

**hey guys! **

**so i'm going to make a bunch of one shots.. but it has to be..**

**-any A&A cast and/or R5 couple eg Auslly.. Trez...Raura ect.. **

**- you and any R5 member/ A&A cast member**

**- can be any rating, so state what rating you would like it to be.. K, K+ T M **

**so get reviewing! :D and i'll post them as soon as possible..**

**cya! :D**


	2. Ross Lynch, for MandyMayR5

**Ross Lynch one shot for MandyMayR5**

**Rated: M**

**word count 2,317**

Ross' POV-

3 years today i started dating her

3 years today i was bricking it asking her

and 3 years later from that day i never regretted it

and now look at me, i have possibly the best girlfriend in the world, who i would do anything for. literary anything i'd even die for her, i hope it would never happen like, but the points still there.

just because i'm worldwide famous, does not mean i have to date some super model! cause honestly she might not be one, but in my eye's she is

I've never met anyone like her, anyone more beautiful. and today i'm hopping to ask her one thing

which will decide both of our fates, hopefully for the best.

and we all know what that question is

those four simple words

will you marry me?

* * *

-later on that day-

Amanda's POV-

so Rydel's helping me get ready for my date with Ross, we went shopping earlier, and when we got home, he wasn't in. strange, he's like nearly always about the house, but he was no where to be seen. weird. anyway today's my 3 year anniversary with Ross 3 years, just wow, who would of thought i would last this long with him, he could of had any girl in the world and yet he picks me. i'm not some self conscious freak who's always doubting them self, but i was just saying, out of all the girls in the world he picked me. and I've never been more happier in my life

"he's sooo going to propose to you" Rydel said, see she has this theory that Ross is going to propose to me today on our 3 year anniversary

"no he's not" i tell her, i honestly don't think he will

"Amanda, this is your 3 year anniversary, he's so going to propose to you! he really loves you!" Rydel tell's me and it's something I've heard before

"i know that Delly, but he had the chance to propose to me last year or our one year anniversary, what makes you think he's going to propose this year?" i ask her seriously what got that idea in her head

"i just got that feeling, that and Ratliff kind of let it slip last night" Rydel tells me

"pardon?" i ask her

"Ross was planning how to propose to you, with Ratliff cause Riker and Rocky haven't got girlfriends for one and he felt like he could trust him, but last night he mumbled, in his sleep, that Ross was going to propose to you tonight" Rydel tells me, though i don't think she was supposed to tell me..opps "that and Ratliff proposed to me the other month so he knows what it's like. opps i don't think i was supposed to tell you, you know what forget what i just said.." she then adds

"he's going to propose..." i trail of and Rydel nods her head

"i'm sorry i shouldn't of said"

"don't be, i'm glad that you said so now i know what to expect, though i will be still be crying" i tell her

"of course you will, it be one of the best days of your life" Rydel tells me

"yeah.." i say "trust me i'm really happy on the inside! and out, but your doing my make up so i can't do anything about it"

"ha, would you like waterproof mascara or normal...?" she ask's me, and that's a stupid question

"waterproof" we both said at the same time and then we burst out laughing, to think, this person is going to be my soon to be sister in law, we're like sisters anyway so it's hardly going to make a difference

* * *

-later on that night-

so Rydel pulls over at this restaurant that Ross is at, and i see him and my heart skips a beat still every time i see him that's what he can do to me, he still has that effect that he did when i first saw him. and i must say he does look hot in a suit.. anyway i get out the car and walk over to him, and now i can get a better look of him, just wow

"hey you, you look...amazing" he tells me and i blush

"awe thank you" i say

"have fun! and i'll see you tomorrow" Rydel says and we both wave her off...wait tomorrow?

"what does she mean by tomorrow?" i ask him

"you'll see" he just says and we go inside the restaurant

"name?" the waiter asks

"Lynch, Ross Lynch" Ross tells the waiter

"ah right this way sir" the Waiter walks of and we follow him

"so now your James bond?" i whisper ask him i love him, but sometimes he can be quite childish

"yeah..maybe" he says and winks at me and i blush more then i did before, like i said he still has the effects that he did when we first met

"will this be except able?" the waiter asks we're on a rooftop looking over the lights of La, well some of it anyway, awe that's really romantic

"perfect" Ross tells him

"someone will be here for you to order your drinks soon here's some menus have a nice meal and congratulations" the waiter tells us then walks off

"aw Ross, this is amazing!" i tell him

"well only the best for the best girlfriend ever!" he tells me and i blush

"aw stop it, your going to make me as red as a tomato soon" i say

"you'll be a cute tomato" he tells me and i blush even harder

"hi i'm Sam, i'll be your waiter for tonight what would you like to drink"

"just a coke for me" Ross says and the waiter turns to me

"what about you gorgeous?" the waiter asks me and i swear i see a hint of jealousy in Ross' eyes

"just the white wine please" i tell him

"hey can i have your cell phone number, so we can keep in touch" the waiter asks and then winks at me, how disgusting can't he tell i'm non a date and Ross looks like he's about to explode

"er...can't you tell i'm on a date?" i ask him, seriously is he blind

"with this guy, it's probably a win a date with Ross Lynch thing in the magazines" he says honestly can he just go..

"actually no it's not, it's a general date, with my boyfriend, and it happens to be our 3 year anniversary" i tell him and he just looks taken back, take that you idiot

"yeah, so buh bye!" Ross says and the waiter walks off

"jealous much?" i ask him, he just shrugs his shoulders and i laugh

"your mine, don't ever forget that" he says huskily and i laugh even more this is why i love him so much

* * *

- an hour later-

Ross' POV-

so Amanda got me a watch and i love it! i needed one anyway, though it must of cost a bit of money, but hey! all's good now for my present for her..i had Ratliff come and bring me my ecustic guitar and here he is

"hey you two" Ratliff says

"Ratliff, what are you doing here?" Amanda ask's

"bringing Ross something here" Ratliff says and he pass' me the guitar

"what?" Amanda ask's and i walk

"hey guys! i'm going to sing a song, this is going out to my wonderful girlfriend Amanda" i say and i see her blush again..

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_  
_On the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
_Shots of patron_  
_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring_  
_Let the choir bells sing like_  
_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
[| From: .net |]_  
_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you_  
_Wanna break up, that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

when i sing the last part i walk over to Amanda, and as i say the last Lyric i put my guitar down get on one knee..

"Amanda, i love you with all my heart, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" i ask her and she nods her head she is crying a waterfall, i slip the ring on her finger and kiss her like i never have done before

"awww" the rest of the restaurant coo's once i pull away from the kiss, i pay for the bill and give Ratliff my guitar i pick Amanda up bridal style and carry her to my car with her laughing and the rest of the restaurant cheering for us

and then we drive off, but we're not going home, we're going to a hotel

* * *

-half an hour later-

we're at the hotel, and in our room, once Amanda got over how amazing this room is she kisses me hungrily and i respond almost immediately then she reached for the bottom of my top to take it off, i pulled away

"are you sure you want to do this? are you ready?" i ask her, she always said she wanted to wait

"yeah i'm ready" see says and that's all i want to here cause then i kiss her again and she takes off my top as i deepen it then i pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and i carry her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed then we take turns stripping each other, i take of her top bra, and pants, which i must admit struggled with and she just giggled while i struggled, then the rest of the remaining clothes just came flying off faster then you could count to 20! as you can probably guess i was rock hard...at lot, i lined up next to her hole, waited for permission and she just nodded and i went inside of her, then i let her adjust cause in all fairness i'm quite big. once she had done i started thrusting inside of her, at first it was slow and passionate, but once we got going i'm sure we nearly broke the bed she moaned a lot which was a really big turn on

"harder" she said through moans and i obeyed her, then i fell her walls close in

"wait for me" i said cause i was nearly close too

"i'm trying! i don't know how much longer i can take" she said and then i just came then she shortly followed i pulled out of her and collapsed next to her once we caught our breath back i took a proper look at her even covered in a layer of sweat and having sex hair as i believe it's called she's still incredibly sexy

"ready for round 2?" i ask

"yeah, but this time, i'm taking control" she said and she climbed onto be and rode me. for a virgin she's pretty damn good at this stuff...well ex virgin anyway..

and after that i lost count of how many rounds we did have, i'm pretty sure we had one or two in the shower... but one thing for sure, we're both going to be as sore as hell in the morning but do i regret anything, not at all and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her

what a fantastic way to spend our anniversary and celebrate our engagement..

just thank god we were in a hotel, we would of kept the whole house awake cause of how loud we were

* * *

**tadah.. want a one shot read the first chapter**

**i know it says rated M, and that doesn't really start until near the end, but hey...**

**outfits and such are on my profile if you wanna know! :D**

**hoped you liked it! :D**


	3. Ross Lynch, for Krystal (guest)

**Ross Lynch one shot**

**Rating: M (again you've been warned)**

* * *

-at a bar somewhere-

Ross just got his heart broken.. his girlfriend was dating him while fucking someone else...just great. two years of his life just wasted just like that. so he did what comes to mind...get pissed

"another shot please" a drunken Ross said

"really...that's the 20th one...in 5 minutes you need to take a break!" the bartender, which happened to be a girl, said

"i don't fucking care, it gives you money and i want to forget the past 2 years of my life!" Ross said, getting angry

"you need to take a chill pill! i don't know what the hell happened, but drinking this much is not good for you!" she said trying not to get angry

"don't fucking tell me what to do! i run my own life" Ross said

"yeah well look where that's ended up for you" she said then she called her boss over

"what seems to be the problem?" her boss said

"this guy, shouting and swearing and want's another shot, that would be his 21st in 5 minutes!" she said

"Krystal, i need you to take him home" her boss said

"WHAT?!" Ross and Krystal shouted at the same time

"i'm not leaving!" Ross said

"stop being so stubborn! and why do i have to do it?!"

"cause your the one that gave him the drinks! and i can trust you not to take advantage of him!" her boss said that made Krystal sigh

"but what about the rest of my shift?!" Krystal asked

"look are you taking me home or not, cause i could always leave!" Ross said

"shut up!" Krystal told him

"i'll give you the rest of the night off...anyway there's only another hour and i'll pay you extra...okay?" her boss said

"fine...i'll go and get my jacket" Krystal said and she walked off

"damn that girl is sexy..." Ross said louder then he interned to, and the girls boss looked at him weirdly "what?" then Krystal came back

"lets just go" she said, going over to the other side of the bar and helping, more like dragging, him out the bar

"woah easy chick" Ross said

"where do you live then?" Krystal asked Ross

"just a couple of blocks down, i live by myself" Ross responded to her

"okay then, my car's here, so climb in" Krystal said

"i walked here, i want to walk back!" Ross said

"damn your so stubborn! i'm not helping you walk a few blocks so get in the god damn car!" Krystal said losing her temper

"fine!" Ross said as he climbed into the car, then Krystal walked to the other side, got in and started driving to Ross' house

"just tell me where to go" Krystal said and Ross did so, soon enough they arrived at his house "woah this place is massive!"

"eh, not that big once you get used to it" Ross said and got out the car, Krystal, stopped the car and helped Ross walk, she didn't want him tripping over or whatever and seriously hurting him self

"i'm not disabled you know, i can walk!" Ross protested

"i know, but not in a straight line, i don't want you to hurt your self!"

"you care about me" Ross said as he opened the door

"no your drunk! i'm just helping you, nothing meant behind it" Krystal said helping him through the door"

"liar!" Ross said

"am not!" Krystal said "i'm going to lay you down on the sofa okay..." she said as she layed him down on the sofa, but Ross being Ross and drunk, pulled her down on top of him

"hey there" Ross said and winked at her

"you pulled me down with you!" Krystal said and they both starred into each others eyes, and without knowing it, they both leaned in and kissed each other, Ross depended the kissed and sat up so he could do so, whilst Krystal was just shocked, she's sort of taking advantage of him, she want's to pull away, but she just can't bring herself up to doing so. soon enough they both pulled away for need of oxygen

"that was..." Ross trailed off

"yeah" Krystal said, and before you could count to 10 it happened again, but a bit more lust filled, Ross grabbed Krystal's hips and before she could even register what was happening, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and layed her down on the bed, and eventually having to break the kiss

"did you just carry me upstairs drunk?" Krystal asked

"nope, my bedrooms downstairs" Ross said and kissed her again, and this time it turned into a heavily make out session. Ross took off her jacket and top so she's only in her bra, and she took off his jacket and top, just throwing them somewhere in the room, they couldn't care less to be honest. and the rest of their clothes just went of faster then anything else. Ross was rock hard, which shocked Krystal a lot, she didn't think that he would be that hard...or big in that case to..

"see what effect you have on me?" Ross asked her winking at her as well

"well yeah, i didn't expect that!" Krystal said

"well now you've seen it, go you like the effect you have on me?" Ross said as he kissed her neck, which cause Krystal to shiver

"a lot" all she said and after hearing that, Ross thrusted inside of her, which maid Krystal moan in pleasure

"you like that baby?" Ross asked and Krystal nodded her head and he started to move inside of her, bashing his hips with her own

"Ross..." Krystal moaned

"Krystal.." Ross moaned as he went faster and harder

"i'm gonna cum!" Krystal shouted

"i know, just hold on i'm nearly there too" Ross said

"i can't!" Krystal said and she came, which was enough to tip Ross over the edge, cause seconds later he came inside of her and pulled out of her and collapsed next to her

"that was amazing!" Krystal said and Ross just nodded

"just helping me out eh? no meaning behind it" Ross asked and Krystal laughed

"turns out, you have to expect the un expected" Krystal said and they fell asleep in eachothers arms

it's a pity Ross was drunk..

* * *

**one shot no 2! haha! did you like it? hate it? be honest haha! :D**

**want a one shot, read chapter 1 for conditions :D**


	4. Riker Lynch for Emma11041

**here's your 'Dirty' one shot Emma haha! ;)**

**Rating: M you've been warned!**

* * *

-Riker's POV-

"WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!" Rocky shouted at the top of his voice, right next to me! that hurt!

"we're all going to London kid! so shut up!" some grumpy man said a few rows down. gee no need to be rude!

"yeah, Rocky, no need to shout it at the top of your voice, now I've got a earache!" i told him

"i think we all have Riker" Kelly said in the row in front of us, next to Ratliff

"yeah, sorry guys!" Rocky said

"i don't know why your so happy about it! it's not that great of a place" Ross said on the seats the next column next to us

"your just saying that cause you miss Laura already!" Rydel told him, which is probably true! even though its only been a few hours

"whhat... yeah" Ross said, no surprise there!

"dude! it's only been 10 hours!" Ratliff said

"unlike you, my girlfriend couldn't come with me!" Ross told him, someones in a unusually bad mood

"gee, i was just saying... whats got you in a bad mood?" Ratliff asked him

"i have to the teen beach movie premier with Maia" Ross said

"that's not so bad!" Ryland said in front of Ross

"yeah, well it is when your in a foreign country away from your girlfriend! which is so many hours a head the time zones mess with your head!" Ross exclaimed

"it's only for half a week Ross! then you get back and you start shooting Austin and Ally again" Rydel tells him

"this is the Captain speaking, we will be landing at Heathrow airport in 20 minutes so please put your seatbelts on for a safe landing in London enjoy your trip here London UK" the captain said through the intercom and the seatbelt light came on.

"finally" Ross said obviously still in a bad mood, hopefully he'll cheer up before the show tomorrow night, its like hes on a period or something with the mood hes in. Though i cant shake off this feeling i have coming here, i cant tell if its good or bad.

* * *

-elsewhere-

emmas POV-

"EMMA!" my bestfriend Nikki shouted a little to LOUD.

"Wow Nik a little loud arent we?!" I said now with a slight earache

"sorry, can you blame me though?" She asked

"nope! We're meeting R5 tomorrow i really do not blame you!" I told her

"exactly! Road trip to London! Well train trip anyway.." She said "bonus we miss 2 days of school! Though we are leaving jack on his own" **(i had to do that LOL)**

"he'll survive" we say in unison

"okay girls, time to go to bed, big day tomorrow" Nikkis mum says popping her head round the door, see im staying round at Nikkis cause we have to leave early

"okay night" we say in unison, see great minds do think alike

"muuum do i have to go to school tomorrow, Nikkis not!" Nikkis annoying brat of a brother whines **(again had to do that XD)**

"yes matthew" her mum says

"but thats unfair! Nikkis in her last year of school!" he says still whinning

"do you want to go down to London?" She asks him, and hes just silent. That told him.

"no, but i could just stay at home!" he whines again

"Matthew your going to school tomorrow and thats final! Now brush your teeth and go to bed!" Her mum says to him and he just moans and does what hes told anyway, niks mum pokes her head round the door again.

"sorry about that, night girls" she says and leaves. I dont think we're gonna get any sleep tonight, but eventually we do, tomorrows gonna be amazing!

* * *

-the next morning-

"EMMA!" Nikki says loudly making me startle awake "finally your awake, ive been trying to wake you up for like 5 minutes!"

"Yeah did you really have to do that?" I ask her

"yes, if that wasnt gonna work them you would of got a jug of cold water over you" she says, im glad i woke up now.

"You are evil!" i tell her and she just laughs.

"i know" she says while laughing.

"what time is it?" I ask her

"half 8" nikki replies then theres a soft knock on the door.

"girls you two awake?" Nikkis mum asks

"yeah" we say in unison, we've got to stop doing that.

"Good, get everything you to need and get changed, we're leaving here at nine" she says then walks off. We get changed and get everything together. Oh did i mention we got VIP tickets and we are at the front! Tonights gonna be a good night!

* * *

-that night-

"Okay girls have fun! But not _to much fun_" Nikkis mum said, the hotel we're staying in is right next to the venue how cools that?

"we will do mum, see ya!" Nikki said

"bye!" I said and we left the hotel room and went next door, woah big queue! but we'be got VIP, how awesome! We got into the VIP queue and waited to be let in. Then i felt Nikki nudge me.

"what?" I asked, and she pointed in a direction, i looked and almost screamed! They are only what 10ft away from me, OH MY GOD! They are so much hotter in person then on pictures! i know now why Nikki didnt say a word, to busy being starstruck not that i blame her in anyway. They went through the stage door, wow i cannot believe we're actually here! Then the doors opened for us!

-hour later-

"OMG Emma hes starring right at you!" Nikki said, and he is i cannoy believe this!

"i know! What do i do?" I ask her

"dont look like a idiot" she said, gee that helps

"great advise there Nik" i said sarcasticly to her and shes just laughing

"just wave or something, i dont know!" She told me. So i waved and he waved back, oh my freaking god!

"OH MY GOSH EMMA! he was starring at you! And he still is!" she said.

"I know! Best night ever!" I said

"best night of your life so far" Nikki said, i dont see how any other night could be better then this!

* * *

-after the concert-

Rikers POV-

So there was this girl, in the front row, i couldnt take my eyes off of her, shes so pretty! But it will never work out! She lives in the UK, i live in America its never going to work, right?

anyway time for the signings and meet and greets with the VIPS, hopefully it will get my mind off of her? Probably not, shes georgeous! Im never not gonna stop thinking of her, why would i? Stop it Riker, your probably never going to see her again! Or not here she comes, i nearly fall backwards of my chair in shock, causing Rydel, Ratliff, Ross & Rocky to laugh a little. If i didnt grab on to the table on time i would of fallen off my chair.

"Shut up" i mummer to the others, and focus on what i was doing before i was embarassing myself.

"Hi" i say to her

"hey" she responds back

"whats your name then?" i ask her

"E-e-" she tries to get out, i thinks shes really starkstruck, its adorable, i've gotta stop thinking like this, its never gonna work! He friend rolls her eyes, well persumming its her friend anyway.

"her names Emma, and i'm Nikki" she says.

"nice to meet you both, where abouts do you live then?"

"up north of England, borderline of noth east & west, so basically the middle of no-where" Emma says getting over the starstuck stage as i call it.

"so you two have been travelling all day basically?" I ask coming integued.

"yep" Nikki says, luckily they are the last people.

"Oh cool, so i take it your staying in London for the night?" I ask

"yep, its a bit to late to set off home now!" Emma says, wow, she really is amazing, shame i'm probably never going to see them again, they seem pretty cool.

"Come on then, time to pack up" i here my mum say and i sigh

"yeah, we better be going now" Nikki said

"bye!" They both say in unison and leave, i stare after her, then im snapped out of it

"rikers got a crush, that he'll never see again!" Ross chants, im glad to see him back to normal again.

"Shut up" i say, to tired to do anything else, i just want to go to the hotel next door and sleep!

* * *

-in the morning-

So i woke up, still thinking about emma whether i will meet her again! Then suddenly i walk into someone, and i find its her!

"Emma?" i ask

"hey" she said, i will really love to get to know her.

"Off to have something to eat. Wanna join me? " i ask her and She says yeah sure! And we go to know each other alot better

* * *

-hour later-

"this was nice, glad we could get to know each other better" i said, walking her to her hotel room.

"yeah it was nice" she responds

"so are you and Nikki sisters then?" I ask.

"Nope, were just really close friends" she says, oh

"so how long are you staying in London then?" I ask

"we're going back home this morning" she says, and i feel abit sad, disappointed. I dont get it though i only met her last night.

"will i ever meet you again?" I ask as we stop infront of her hotel room. Did that just come out of my mouth? She probably thinks that im some weird person now. She laughs, she has a cute laugh.

"If you all come back to the UK, yeah" She says "anyway i better go, Nikkis probably going to wonder where i am, we got a train to catch so"

"yeah, the others are gonna wonder where i am anyway" i say and i pull her in for a hug, i dont know why i did, i just did.

"Bye" she says, as she pulls away from the hug and goes into her room, and i walk off to mine, wondering if i'll ever see her again.

* * *

-one year later-

"Good evening Sheffield!" I shout and look around the arena, and i see her again! For the first time in a year, i get to see her in person. See we kept in touch, and she said she was going to come to te Sheffield show tonight, and i was i in a much more happier mood after that. We preformed, and it was the best night ever knowing that i get to preform in front of her again! Cant wait to talk to her again, after the show, in person.

* * *

-couple of hours later-

so im just walking around after the concert, looking for Emma since how we can have a proper chat in a year! I really think ive fallen for her. Suddenly theres a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"guess who?" she asks, its nice to hear her voice after a year.

"Emma?" I ask and she takes her hands of mine and i turn around and see her. "Hey you"

"hey" she says, and we just stand there, in a comfortable silence for a moment, me not getting over the fact that i get to see her again after so long. I pull her into a hug to make sure im not imagining things, yes i have oftern imagined this moment. I hear a laugh come from her. "Thanks Riker, to be honest same here, loads of times! And no your not imagining things" she said and i chuckle.

"oh good! Then i can do this then" i say and she looks confussed for a brief second and i press my lips to her, shes shocked at first, but she relaxes into the kiss and kisses me back, soon enough things do come heated.

* * *

-Emmas POV-

OMG IM KISSING RIKER! is pretty much all thats going through my head, though soon enough things do come heated, cause our jackets are on the floor and my t-shirt is half way up my chest and his belt unbuckled, i dont know how it happened it just happened. He deepened the kiss causing me to moan into it, causing him to chuckle and pick me up, i wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch and soon enough every over piece of clothing just came flying off. Luckily we are the only ones here and in his dressing room for the night. Slowly he inserted be, im not gonna lie, it was a bit painful, but it felt so good! It is my first time i think he can tell.

"shit Em, your so tight, this your first time?" He asks, see what did i say?

"Yeah" i just sheeplishy say, and a blush creeps up on my cheeks i can feel it.

"i never thought of that, for the record its mine to, but we can stop now before anything is really done" he says voice full of concern.

"bit late now" i say and he just nods in agreement

"yeah, i'll slow, kay?" He sort of announces/ asks. I just nod, awe hes so sweet. He started thrusting into me, he starts going slow, and i moan, this is amazing. He starts picking up the paste, making me moan even louder. After what feels like minutes, which im sure it isn't, we both have our organsms, and he pulls out of me and we both just lie there.

* * *

-10 years later-

Rikers POV-

"And thats how we met" i tell our kids, who asked how me and Emma met, obviously leaving out the sex part, they dont need to know that part.

"wow! So love at first sight really does happen?" Our 10yr old daughter, Danielle, said, yup, Emma got pregant that night, do we regret it, nope. As soon as she told me, i flew over there and we talked about why are we going to do about living at the opposite sides of the world, we honestly didnt know what to do, but in the end, we all moved here, the record company had a buisness over here, so they allowed us to move here, yeah R5 is still about. though we dont play as much concerts as we did do, we have our own lives now, and i'm okay with it.

"Okay, kids time for bed, youve been up late enough" my beautiful wife said to them.

"okay night mum, dad" they said in unison, we also have a 8 year old son too.

"I'll be up in a moment" Emma says to them and they run upstairs. Emma gets up, and i pull her down on my lap

"where do you think your going?" I ask her and she just giggles

"upstairs to sort them out" she says.

"maybe we can have a early night?" I question and she just laughs.

"about that.." She trails off and rubs her belly, im confussed at first and then i catch on, my eyes widen in realization.

"your prenant?" I ask and she just nods, i pull her clpser, into a hug, if thay was possible "i love you" i mutter into her ear, and i feel her smile against my shoulder.

and i mean every last word i said to her, i do.

* * *

**and finished! Hoped your liked it! Hehe :D most of this was typed with my ipod, so sorry for any mistakes! :P **

**want a one shot, read chapter one for conditions! :D **

**xox**


	5. Rocky Lynch for Lucy (guest)

**Rocky Lynch one shot, for Lucy (guest)**

**Rating T. **

**hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Rocky's POV-

"see ya Rocky" my best friend Lucy said.

"bye" i say, then she leaves causing me to sigh. see i have this problem that i am hopelessly in love with her. yeah i'm best friends with a girl, who i'm in love with, and she doesn't know, i haven't told her. Now your probably wondering why i haven't told her how i feel about her, that is because she has a boyfriend. But i don't trust him that much. It's not because he's with the girl i love, it's because i get this weird feeling when i see him, like he's hiding something. Him and Lucy have been dating for about a month, so the relationship is still fairly new. But i know he's hiding something, and i don't want her to get hurt.

"day dreaming about Lucy again Rocky?" Ross says, and i snap out of thinking, causing Riker, Ratliff, Ross and Ryland to laugh. See they all know how i feel about her, and they are forever teasing me about it.

"no, i wasn't day dreaming" i tell them and sit back on the sofa.

"Dude... yeah you were" Ratliff says from beside me.

"guys leave him alone... he's in love" Rydel says appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks Rydel, at lease someone understands" i tell her.

"you do realize that you just admitted you are in love with Lucy... right?" Riker ask/tells me and i blush.

"don't act like you didn't know that in the first place" i say and they all nod in agreement.

"why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Ryland asks me, and i sigh.

"i can't, she probably doesn't feel the same way, it will probably wreck everything and she has a boyfriend" i tell him.

"i met Lucy's boyfriend the other day when we were spending the day together, he 'had' to come along... anyway something seems off with him" Rydel tells me.

"yeah, i know, i get this weird feeling around him when i see him. like he's hiding something" i tell her.

"well obviously he's a huge player... he kept flirting with me when Lucy went to the restroom or something" Rydel tells us... well this is new.

"WHAT?!" Me and Ratliff yelled at the same time. Everyone looked at Ratliff weirdly. including me.

"what?" Ratliff said.

"nothing" we all said back at him.

"so let me get this straight... every time Lucy wasn't with you or him, he flirted with you" i said to her

"yep" she said nodding.

"did you tell Lucy?" i ask her.

"well i tried... but she wouldn't hear anything of it. she really trusts him... which is a bad idea. she doesn't see the player in him." Rydel told us and we all nodded in agreement.

"what are we going to do?!" i exclaim. "we can't let Lucy continue to date him, if he's a big ass player but we don't want her to end up hating us for telling the truth." i tell them, and they all nod in agreement. we really need to think of something.

* * *

-2 months later-

Rocky's POV-

it's been 2 months since i found out that Lucy's boyfriend is a player and flirts with practically every girl he see's. See I've watched him a few times and fair enough he does flirt with other girls when Lucy's not around him. how sick! he has a wonderful girlfriend and he chooses to be a huge player and practically cheat on her! We all agreed to drop it, sort off. well we said we'll tell her, in a fashion. so we'll (well me) drop hints about him, but never actually tell her face on. but she seems oblivious to what we're doing. maybe one day she'll find out for herself. Maybe then one day i'll tell her how i feel about her.

* * *

Lucy's POV-

i know somethings up. Rocky's been acting weirdly for the past 2 months, especially when he's with my boyfriend. it's weird. Like someone is hidding something from me, i don't know. but i'm on my way to speak to him about this, i want to know why he's acting so weird..i walk through the park and i see my boyfriend kissing, well making out with some random chick. i walk over there and slap him..

"oww! i don't know who-" he starts and eyes widen when he realizes its me. "Lucy... i can explain.."

"what, that you never really loved me, that your some player that i happened to date. gosh why do i always go for the wrong guys!"

"Lucy.. it's really not like that!" he exclaims, standing up from the park bench "i love you" he says, and the chick he was making out with stands up, slaps him and walks away.

"oww!" he says again.

"serves you right! your a fucking asshole! you know that right?" i ask him, with tears threatening to come out.

"Lucy..." he trails off.

"what?! your going to say that this is one big misunderstanding? cause it's not. why did i ever fall in love with you? WHY?" i shout

"But.." he says and i interrupt him

"no buts! i should of known! your just like the rest of them! i big cheater and player! i can't believe i aloud myself to let my guard down to you! i just had to fall in love with you!" i say, tears now pouring out.

"Lucy i do love you i swear!" he tells me, and i shake my head in disbelief.

"nooo you don't! you wouldn't of done that in the first place then! you never did! come on, whats the whole story then? was it some bet to make me fall in love with you then break my heart?" i ask

"no Lucy! nothing like that i swear!" he says to me.

"well i'm sorry, i just don't believe you..." i say, more tears coming out.

"Lucy, no please don't do this!" he says to me.

"well i am, we're through!" i tell him, and run off to the one place i was heading anyway.

* * *

-10 mins later-

Rocky's POV-

i was just sitting in the living room with the others, just watchinh TV when i heard the doorbell ring. i went to answer it and i saw Lucy, crying her eyes out.

"LUCY?! what's wrong?" i ask her, and i'm pretty sure by now the others are making there way here.

"oh my god Lucy!" i heard Rydel say from behind me, and run and hug her.

"hey Delly" she says. and i sigh.

"what happened?" i ask her, though i pretty sure i know what happened.

"h-he cheated on me.." she said and started bawling her eye's out again. suspicions confirmed. i feel my anger level rise up, Rydel turns to look at me as to say what are you going to do, cause she knows i'm gonna do something.

"i'm gonna kill him!" i said

"Rocky... don't" i heard Lucy say.

"don't... don't have you seen yourself?!" i exclaim, but carry on "your a wreck at the moment Lu, he just broke your heart, and your telling me not to kill him! i'm sorry Lu but that isn't possible cause i love you so damn much i just want to kill him for what he did!" i finish... now well aware what i said, i see Rydel's eyes widen, and i'm pretty sure mine are just as wide. i mumble shit just under my breath, no-one heard it though

"y-you love me?" she asks me. and i just nod, Rydel and the others go away leaving us to talk. this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

oh my gosh! Rocky just admitted that he loves me! oh my! what do i do? i mean i guess I've been having these feelings towards him, but i didn't want to say anything encase it ruined our friendship. well i guess it's all gonna come out now.

"yeah, Lu, i love you. I've loved you for a while now. i don't know how long, but a long time. i've never had the courage to tell you encase you don't feel the same way. But Lu i really do love you, with all my heart, and i promise i will never hurt you like your jerk ass ex boyfriend. You've wondered why I've never had a girfriend and the reason-" he says and i cut him off with a kiss, i got it. i hear wolf whistles coming from Riker, Ross and Ryland.

"about damn time!" Riker shouts and we both laugh and kiss again.

Maybe it was meant to be Rocky for me after all.

* * *

**Finished! hoped you liked it! :D**

**if you want a one shot read chapter 1 for conditions! **


	6. Rockliff

**Rockliff one shot.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

Rocky and Ratliff have been dating, in secret for a couple of months now, and things are going great. And they are pretty damn good at keeping their relationship a secret.

Rockys POV-

"Everybody ready?" Riker said. We're on the tour bus, and we stopped for something to eat. Me and Ratliff have been dating for a couple of months, but we hardly get to spend anytime together, alone. So i have a plan. Everybody said sure.. Apart from me.

"I'm not feeling so good, so i'm gonna stay on the bus and lie down" i said, fake coughing. Ross & Riker aren't the only actors in this family.

"My baby, are you okay?" My mom asked. Our parent are here for a couple of weeks, then they have to go home again.

"I'm fine, i just need to lie down, and get some rest. I think its just tiredness. Besides i'm not overly that hungry" i tell then all.

"I think someone should stay behind though, make sure you'll be okay though" my dad said.

"Erm.. I guess, but i don't want any of you missing out on getting something to eat because of me" i say.

"I'll stay in the bus, Rocky, and i'll get a take out box. Sorted" Ratliff said to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. He knows about the plan, but he's still got to play along.

"Absolutely" he said, having a little smile.

"Okay lets go and get some food then" Rydel says, and everyone gets off the bus.

I lie in bed, enjoying the piece and quiet, for about 5 minutes then the door opens again.

"Ratliff?" I ask.

"Yeah its me" he says, and i hear him put down the take away box down down on the counter and he walks in here.

"Hey" i say.

"Hey" he replies, and then he kisses me lightly on the lips. Then things start to get slightly more heated between us.

"Aren't you hungry?" I mumble against his lips.

"Yeah, but not food hungry. Hungry for you" he mumbles. I can't explain how turned on that made me.

"How long do we have?" I mumble, now taking off his top.

"Its its a slow busy place, i say we have about an hour" he tells me, now shirtless.

"Great" i say and pull him up onto my bed.

-Ratliffs POV-

"Great" he says, pulling me on to his bed. I'm not gonna lie, this would be out first time together, but i think we're both more then ready. Then things become more then just slightly heated, if you know what i mean. I mean soon enough, both of us are naked.

"Ratliff are you sure you want to do this?" Rocky asks me. He's always putting my feelings before his. Regardless in what we're doing.

"I'm sure, are you" i say flipping us over so that i'm on top.

"Absolutely" he says. And i smile. I lower my self, slowly, on his cock. What? He's about 9 inches and this is my first time doing this. Once i've finally.. Ya know.. Words can't describe how this feels. Sure it hurts a little, but thats to be expected.

"Oh my.. Ratliff this feels amazing, even if we haven't technically done anything yet, it feels amazing being inside of you" Rocky says. Thats how it is hey.

"It feels even amazing for you being inside of me" i tell him, i swear i felt him get a little bit more harder inside of me. "Eager aren't we?" I tease and he smirks at me.

"What can you expect, i have an amazingly sexy boy sat right on my dick. Its really no surprise." He says. But hey i'm not complaining. I start to

'Ride' him.. Slowly at the start, as it hurts a little. But shortly the pain goes and the pleasure intensives.

"Oh Ratliff..." Rocky moans as i start to speed up, and Rocky starts thrusting into me aswell.

"OH MY GOD!" I shout, loving the feeling.

"You like that baby?" He asks and i nod.

"Hell yeah" i say. Soon enough i get this knotting in my lower parts

"Rocky, i'm gonna.." I say, as the feeling gets more powerful

"I know, wait for me" he says as he thrusts harder.

"I don't think i can" i say, then moan his name again, for like the thousandth time tonight. Then he has his orgasm, which brings me to mine. It goes all over his chest. I get off him and lie beside him.

"That was amazing" i say and Rocky kisses the top of my head.

"I know, i'm going for a shower now. I would like to stay and cuddle with you, but ya know.." He trails of and i know.

"Yeah, i know. And after that, i'm not hungry" i say and Rocky laughs.

"Thought you might be" Rocky says, and winks at me. Then he walks into the bathroom, and i hear the shower turn on.

How did i get so lucky to be with Rocky?

* * *

**Hoped you like it. p.s its only the second time i've wrote a gay sex scene so if i need to make it better, somehow, dont be afraid to tell me :-)**

**want a one shot? Read chapter one for details :D**


End file.
